


Viking Dream

by MargarotH



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargarotH/pseuds/MargarotH
Summary: A simple girl goes to a local park to enjoy the sunny spring day. While falling asleep there falls through the fabric of time and meets three fearless Vikings.
Kudos: 2





	Viking Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears! This is a piece that wrote in 2008 and recently found, I decided to post it here for your enjoyment!

Viking Dream

Finally spring has come. The snow melted away and with it the cold grey days of cruel winter. These thoughts crossed my mind when the cheerful song of the early birds met my ears and the sun’s playful rays forced my eyes open. A lazy smile formed on my face and I thought of myself as a cat, stretching and letting a satisfying moan escape my parted lips. Getting out from underneath the soft, warm and cosy blankets was not in my list of the things to do this morning. Yet, somehow the excitement of a truly spring day made me curious beyond any reason, besides this is not the first day of spring, nor it is the last one. Despite the debates, I left the suffocating cocoon of warmness and faced the cool temperature of the morning, with bared feet and on my tiptoes; I waltzed to the window and peeked through the glass. My sight was met with fresh greenness of small almost unseen buds and the cherry tree was blooming a little. Suddenly I caught myself grinning widely and childishly, sometimes I was such a princess.   
Seeing as I was out the bed already, I powered up my laptop and checked my e-mail, facebook and twitter for new messages. Laughing at the latest tweets of my friends and other unknown people I started my music, today I chose Eluveitie. The hunting sounds of traditional folk instruments and the Gaulish language makes your skin crawl and blood boil in remembrance of your ascendants, of old Gods, of old ways. With this in mind, it became the perfect time for a hot cup of black sugarless coffee, along with a bar of milky chocolate. Well, it was time to decide what to do for today, seeing as it was a nice Sunday, it will be a shame to stay in the house all day long. In addition, this music, the chants and the sound of an ancient primordial breath awoke a desire to wander the nature a bit and that did not sound bad at all. Although the public park will be full of people today, I remembered the little park like forest near my house and it had a nice spring that could give me a nice place to meditate. With a determined smile, I finished my coffee and put on some dark blue jeans and a white tunic as an undershirt topping with a long baggy grey sweater, pulling my spring black boots with fake grey fur on my feet and wrapping my crimson soft scarf I was almost ready for my outing. Letting my long curly hair unbound, only fastening it lightly with a black plastic hair clip, putting some light make up I remembered my new shoulder bag. With this in mind, I took it and filled it with necessities and without a second thought, my journal like diary and the new Georgia Bacovia poem book that I got from my best friend and sister for St. Valentine’s Day. I was finally ready to face the world today, and I had a distinct feeling that I will do just that.   
The sun’s light hit me in the face with such intensity that I wished to have taken my sunglasses with me, but I was too lazy to go back and fetch them. So opening my old friend IPod I put it on shuffle and started my little journey for the day towards my small kingdom of nature in the middle of cruel unstopping civilization and industrial progress. At times like this, I wish that everything would go back the way it used to be. No pollution, no cancer or HIV, no genetically modified food and lots of nature and fresh air, but that is just an impossible dream from a simple girl in this huge sleepless world. I did not have to pay attention where I was going, for I know this path very well, my feet shuffled in the dirt making my black boots to appear grey, such a nice change from the paved streets that were left behind me. Reaching the boarder of the little forest, I stopped and inhaled, turned the music level down so I could also hear the sound of the nature with a little music in the background I set foot on the path to find the fine spring and relax there. It felt like an eternity of exploring and admiring the revival of nature from the death grip of a harsh winter. The trees were still bare, though you could notice small green buds and small razors of grass here and there, and that made me happy and all warm inside. I could now faintly hear the sound of water, so I quickened my pace and from a tunnel like foliage, I broke through to a small field with logs here and there scattered around so you can sit down and rest. In the far corner of a big rock that formed a hill, was the small nice spring with crystal clean water pouring constantly and watering the entire forest. Even if it was a little cool in the forest, I approached the spring and cupped some water and drunk it as an old ritual from my younger times. Whenever I would come here, I will always taste the water, even if I was not thirsty in the first place. Therefore, with a satisfied feeling deep inside I spread my somewhat tired body on the logs and opened my book to read some nice poems. In a long time, I felt at peace and such a deep calm in my entire being that I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air of the forest.   
Suddenly I emerged like from a deep slumber, and even before I entirely woke up my mind already registered some facts for me. In the first place was the most obvious thing, I fell asleep; the second one was that I fell asleep in the forest, all alone. Third is that it was colder than before so it must have been evening already, but the scary thing was that it was so much more colder, that I felt numb with it, and then something wet landed on my cheek, something wet and very cold landed on my left cheek, and then the nose. My eyes opened, and what was before my very eyes shocked and scared me so much that I was rooted to the spot. I was lying on the ground, on a snow-covered ground; all around me were trees, bare black trees. It was snowing somewhat hard and by the look of it, the dusk was approaching this side of the forest, although it looked more like some woods that were so immense it was easy to get lost in them. Needles to say I was freezing and scared in an unknown place, with no means to survive this situation much less to actually understand it. While I was busy thinking what to do and how to get back home, my thoughts were put to an abrupt stop when a wild howl went free somewhere out there in the woods. I have heard dogs howl, but this one it was so wild, so carnal that my mind came only to only conclusion, to a one very frightening conclusion, wolves. There were wolves here and they were not very far behind, and the night was approaching very fast, excessively fast for my liking. Therefore, I did the only thing that could come in the head of a city girl: run, run for my life, pray that this is a very bad dream or that I will somehow break though, and reach home. Wishful thinking on my part.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was going down and out the trees three heavily clad figures came out in a clearing. They stopped and looked around, suddenly a deep voice sounded out:  
“We will make camp here tonight.” Everyone started to gather wood and together put up a bonfire, sat down on their own furred capes. Two out of the man sat down closer to one another and discussed things only known to them, yet the third one looked in the flames with a thoughtful on his serious and emotionless face and kept silent, not that it was unusual for him.   
“Berwald! Still thinking of the spirit you saw earlier in the woods? “ the one with messy blond hair asked, turning his head towards the one starring in the fire, his baby blue eyes sparkling from the burning fire and his grin appearing a little more menacing that usual.   
“I am sure now; she was no spirit, but a female.” Was a murmur of a whisper, the accent different than the one who spoke, more gruff, voice deeper and some vowels swallowed during his speech.   
“Female? What would a mortal woman do in these woods alone? Her beauty left you in thoughts; I agree with Matthias, it is an evil spirit.” A third voice grumbled, yet the amusement could be heard in his voice. With this said the two started their earlier conversion. The man known as Berwald stood and took something from the ground. It was a huge hammer, tossed it on his left shoulder and turned to leave but not without addressing his companions;  
“I am leaving for a while.” Nonchalant signs of agreeing and “Take care” along with a “See you later.” Were thrown at him. Not looking back, he walked calmly towards the pitch-black darkness of the woods and the sound of wolves.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running, I was out of breath but I could not stop, for if I will, I will surely collapse and not have any strength left to stand up and continue my running and they will catch with me, they will find and feast on my flesh. Then the next day my remains will be found and the news will spread the tragic story “A Girl eaten by wolves in a city forest”. I can see the headlines and fearful comments, or maybe these are not wolves but just hungry homeless dogs? Besides if I stop now, I will freeze. My feet are wet; I am wet and cold, and hungry. I must run, I cannot stop now, must keep running.   
With the corner of my eye I saw a shadow pass by and at that moment my leg got caught in a fallen branch and with a yelp I stumbled to the ground and my face met the cold snow. Slowly and fearfully, I lifted my face and rolled on my back, the shadow of a man was looming over me, he was looking down on me for a moment, he shrugged something of his shoulder and then I noticed a huge hammer looking like weapon. That was it; I was going to die tonight. He moved closer and instinctively, I screamed so loud and high pitched that I almost broke my voice. Struggled to stand up and run. I knew I could not out run him, not in the panicked state that I was, but my body did not listen to me anymore, I think my instincts took over me. Everything was a blur, I was running wildly through snow, trees and I cannot even remember how many times I have fallen, than suddenly my feet were not touching the ground anymore, and I realised that the man took hold of me, I started to struggle, kick and scream and punch. Perhaps I landed a lucky punch for suddenly my face met the snow again; I did not try to stand up anymore but started to crawl towards the darkness. My left foot was caught and the man started to drag me after him, I felt snow go up my back even through the under shirt. As he dragged me I did not stop screaming you lungs out even if my voice was already tired enough and trying to land a kick. He suddenly stopped, wrapped his arms around my waist and hauled me up, took my arm and started to drag me somewhere. I could do nothing more but to follow him. Besides my throat was all sore from my insistent screaming. We walked for almost an hour when we came to a clearing with a huge bonfire in the middle. Still dragging me, he suddenly pushed me to the ground, and I landed on something soft, looking down I noticed I was on a furred cloak like thing, I think they are called a cape or something. To my right other two figures snored. I looked up and met a pair of piercings eyes staring in my own. Because of the dark and the fire I could not tell exactly the colour of his eyes, but I had a feeling they were a light shade, unlike my own emerald green ones. His hair was straight and longish, perhaps honey coloured, and again I was not sure. His face was fair, and he was young looking. He extended his arm and dropped something on the furred cape that I was made to sit on. Upon looking carefully, it was a piece of bread and some roasted meat. Nodding my head, I took them and started to eat; he turned and sat on my other side, so I was sitting between him and supposedly his sleeping friends. Unwise thing to do, but because of suddenly warmer temperature and my stomach satisfied with the food, I slowly fell asleep, exhaustion taking over me and with a silent pray that all of this was nothing but a nightmare, I was out like a light.   
I suddenly woke up as I felt something cold and rough touching my cheek. I opened my eyes, and was one on one with a pair with dark and stormy blue eyes staring at me. Honeyed coloured blond hair fell into his eyes. He still had his hand on my cheek, and then just like that he turned around and left. As I was looking after him, someone sat near me; I looked back and was met with a strange sight. A young man in a red tunic, black pants and furred boots with a messy head of golden locks and baby blue eyes, sleepily looked at me.  
“God Morgen.” Was his greeting, I was too shocked to say anything else, as a sword was at his waist and a huge axe laid on the ground next to his thigh. Then, near him sat another young man, dressed in black with slightly shorter hair and darker in colour, yet with beautiful warm blue eyes sparkling towards purple when the light caught the right moment. His eyes danced with suspicion, as I eyed his black spear that he plunged into the earth when he sat. I even did not notice that I was shivering from cold, not until a furred cope was put around my shoulders and a piece of bread with some kind of cheese was thrust into my hands.   
“Who is she? Berwald? You brought her here?” asked the man clad in black clothing.   
“Yes, Lukas. She is the female I saw in the woods.” Was the somewhat cold answer answer that the so called Lukas received. Figuring that Lukas was the man in black and Berwald the one that brought me here in the first place, I tried to steal a glance at the one in red and with spiked hair. Their speech was different from each other and yet somehow I could descriptor what they were saying, not that I like where the conversation was going.   
“And what are you going to do with her now?” this time the question was asked by the person in the red tunic.  
“She will be coming with me, Matthias. And I expect no arguments or problems.” Was a curt and somewhat serious comeback. After this no one said anything anymore, yet the two men were still looking at me like I would sprout another head and attack them suddenly or I would die, I could not chose from this two options. I felt like I had to do something, so I did the only thing that came to mind.   
“Thank you.” Was a hoarse whisper from me, and again those two looked at me with wide opened eyes, and my captor turned and looked at me, although I could swear a shadow of a smile was on his face. “Thank you,… for the food.” I continued when I received no other reaction. Suddenly Matthias laughed and patted me on the back quite hard, as I was sure I would bruise after that.   
“What is your name little one?” still laughing he asked. Now everyone looked at me expecting an answer. I felt slightly uncomfortable and thought if I should give them my real name. Then I noticed that only the name Matthias sounds more near to a name I am used to, yet Lukas and Berwald, sounded so strange and weird.   
“My name is Vlada.” And with this they nodded and started to eat, on the other hand I tucked myself in the furred cope that I was presented with and thinking if I have done the right thing. So I started to analyse my captor, Berwald. He was tall, certainly taller than I am. He was dressed in a white tunic with red trimmings and on another tunic, blue in colour yet with slightly shorter sleeves and not as lengthy as the one underneath. Black somewhat tight pants were tucked in black boots covered with grey fur. His build was quiet the sight. Even underneath all the clothing, you could see the muscles. Lukas and Matthias also had the same build, yet shorter than my captor. Suddenly I thought that maybe it was not such a bad idea to travel with them. I mean, they do not look like anything I have ever seen, their clothing and weapons look more they should belong in a museum. Yet more important, they did not hurt me, with such build I could have been dead by now, nor do they keep as a prisoner obviously. Suddenly the thought that I am not in my world anymore crossed my mind and stayed there for good.   
Walking through the snow became easier day-by-day, I did not feel the cold so much as I got some leggings underneath my jeans from Lukas, seeing as he was closer to my height, some other tunics from Matthias and Berwald, seeing as Matthias wanted to adorn me only in deep red colours, I suppose a strange obsession with this specific colour. Although I was wearing Berwald’s furred cope, not by choice but, because he put it on me and refused to take it back. I was amazed how he did not freeze to death while strutting through the winter woods of this cold world. Knowing the boys by now, it was easy to talk to them. Matthias was easy going and quiet friendly, thought he was cruel and had an insatiable lust for blood, that was the time I understood his unhealthy obsession with the colour of crimson. While Berwald had the scariest look out of them all, he was quite silent and was not so active in fights preferring to trade, so in many cases he stayed with me at the makeshift camps while Matthias and Lukas did “business”, usually that meant many died and houses were burned. Lukas was more sensitive to nature and usually pointed to me small flowers that could be found in the snow. My fear towards Berwald only grew as I found out that he was stying behind with me, yet his cruelty in battle was silent and much more deadly than the other two. They left their cities to travel between themselves as friends. It seemed they found it good sport and great fun to plunder villages here and there. At some point, it came to the conversation of my home, and I was quite fearful as I remembered that in the old days, they believed in evil forces and such being proven by Lukas’s snarky comments and Matthias’s bullying in the first days I started to travel with them. They stopped when Berwald saw Matthias trying to cut an apple on my head with his axe, and they got in a fight that left me scared for days to come. Needles to say I was thankful when gradually they understood that I was not an evil spirit sent to do unimaginable things to them. That part was very clearly and quiet terrifying explained by Berwald and his hammer and a bloody angered Matthias defeated laying on the what was white snow, now covered in his own blood.   
“I, ... my home is very far away from here.” I mumbled fearfully. When around the fire, at night the stories begun. Usually it was Matthias telling about the raids in gruesome details. Sometimes Lukas told me things from their home and telling me about their adornments, seeing as they were made out of silver and gold only and had such fine designs that back in my time they would cost fortunes in gothic or antique shops. Now it was my turn for storytelling, and I had no idea what to do. It was easy to tell that Matthias was eager to ask me questions that would make anyone run screaming bloody murder, and Lukas was curious but he was to stoic as to show his eagerness like his friend.   
“Why were you wearing such strange garments?” So the interrogation begun. My mind went in overdrive as to think of adequate answers, as to not lie too much but also not reveal anything that might endanger my life.  
“Ehh, my home is not as cold as here and I did not think that I would wonder so far. Also it is quiet common for women to wear pants, more practical and comfortable.” I think I was doing quite well, that was until Berwald decided to shatter my building story.  
“And where is exactly your home, as you could wonder so far with such clothing and no provisions? A lonely female in woods full of wilderness?” he was looking at me. He always seemed to be staring, it was unnerving at times. I did not know how to answer his question, though he did not seem to look for one. “You are not from this world.” It was not a question; it was a solid fact that sealed my fate. Lukas and Matthias looked fearful and with distrust at me again, thought I was relieved to see that they did not reach for their weapons. The only thing I could is just nod my head and not comment. A deafening silence covered the make shift camp. I was now truly terrified for my life once again. I wonder what would they do to me, kill me swift and fast, or perform some pagan ritual and then burn me alive. I was lost in my macabre musing when my attention was snapped.   
“How far is your world?” the silence was broken by Matthias. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. Matthias, the one that wanted to cut me open with a sunny smile on his face when he first met me, was curiously asking me this, looking eager not unlike a puppy waiting for a treat. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Lukas nodded and Berwald softly smiled at me, seeming as an encouragement. I closed my eyes and told them my story as to how I got here and how in general is life out there. Told them about history and what we know about Vikings, at this they laughed and were mortified at some facts. Everything went much nicer then I imagined. However, that gave Matthias a resolve to ask questions after questions. It seemed that every time around the fire I would be asked questions and made to tell different stories about my life and my friends. One evening Lukas took a bracelet from his hand and gave it to me.   
“Take this, as a memory of us.” Shaking my head, I laughed, refusing to take it.   
“What are talking about Lukas. I am here now, and I do not think I will go anywhere in the near future.” I was somewhat saddened that I wont see my home and my family anymore, but I grew close to the boys, they became like brothers to me.  
“You came to this world unexpectedly, who is to say that you will not disappear also unexpectedly one day and leave us, soster.” Those words pierced my soul and my eyes watered, they thought of me as a sister, and they all thought that I might leave them. Suddenly he took my hand, put the adornment on my arm, and brought the back of the palm to his lips. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. This prompted Matthias to snatch the silver butterfly from his cloak, threw it up, and caught it. I figured a long time ago that those two were rivals of some sorts. Suddenly Berwald stood and took his hammer and left. Making the other two chuckle or smirk, leaving me confused. Matthias than approached me from behind and took my cheap metal hair clip.  
“Hey! Give it back!” my cries went unheard or totally ignored which would be either one when it came to Matthias. He took the butterfly and put it in my hair. It was a beautiful little piece; I would take great care of it. With these thoughts, I smiled and thanked them both with a kiss on the cheeks.   
The next day was no better, I was thinking about what Lukas said, and finally realised that he was right, it could happen any moment. Joy went through me but also sadness that I could not understand. Better to leave everything in the fate’s hands, seeing as it does what it wants anyway. Especially in my case, I concluded so far.   
We found an old abandoned barn full of scattered hay. It was a good place, which could roof us for a few days. Matthias and Lukas went to do some hunting, and that left me alone with Berwald. Not wanting to intrude I went outside to look at the surrounding area. Everything was pure white, even if it was cold; the sun still shined and made everything sparkle like little diamonds. Suddenly I felt something warm wrapping around my shoulders, turning my head around, I saw Berwald adjusting his furred cope around my small shivering frame.   
“You are not used to the cold. Wear it as to not to freeze.” Really, it was not so cold, but for some reason it warmed my heart that he took care about this things.   
“Thank you. But I am always wearing it, wont you get cold too?” he had a very beautiful smile, small and somewhat timid, but one that reached a person’s eyes. I did not even notice when my back was met with the ruff surface of a tree. He was getting closer and closer. I felt warm lips on my own, and then he was kissing me. It was so soft, and slow. I never was kissed like that before. I felt fragile like made out of crystal and he was too afraid that one wrong move would break me in pieces. It felt like the time stopped and suddenly there was only him, no past and no future, just now, him, and me. Then suddenly everything came back along with the notion of time. Thought I did not feel the cold, just the warmth that was spreading from his embrace, for I was still engulfed in it. He held me tight like he was afraid to let me go, or maybe he just did not want to. I was to shocked and comfortable to move. Emotions raged inside my entire being. I have never felt this sparkle, as much as I was afraid of him, I also felt protected, as if nothing could ever get me while he was here. I never believed in a thing called love, but this feeling, it felt like I was home. Movement woke me from my reverie; he looked me in the eyes, took my hand and silently half dragged half lead me to the barn. I had a slight déjà vu, with him dragging me away from the wolves the first time we met, yet this time it was gentle. Inside, he made me sit near the makeshift table that was adorned with dried fruits and pressed water. Sitting behind me and hugging my waist, he started to feed me pieces of the said food. He took the furred cope and wrapped it around both of us. Everything happened so fast that I felt slightly light headed. In addition, such happiness and giddiness engulfed me; I felt that sparkles flew out in every direction around me. Cuddling closer to his body, I accepted another fruit, chewing it and smiling at the thin air around us.   
“It took you long enough to claim her, Berwald!” I was so surprised that I slightly jumped making Berwald to tighten his grip on me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a smirking Lukas, carrying some dead bunnies and a smug looking Matthias shouldering a bloody axe, and I mean bloody, as literally blood was dripping from it on the ground. I can bet all the money that this man got some serious issues; at least he was friendly and loyal to those close to him, for I would hate to meet that axe of his with my neck. Seeing as none made a movement to add any more comments we started to prepare some warm stew and to dry some meat. That night was a comfortable enough if not a little nostalgic. Sleeping on the hay was much warmer and comfortable than on the cold hard ground. Closing my eyes, I felt something shift near me and snapping them open was met with a pair of dark blue ones. Berwald lay down next to me and embraced me to his chest murmuring a “Godnatt” and closing his eyes. Silently I giggled at this man’s antics, so stoic and intimidating and now doing things like it was the most natural and normal thing in the world.  
Next morning came with a refreshing feeling. Turning on my left, I felt a shift and arms wrapping around my waist and holding me close. It felt nice to be held like that, I could get used to waking up every morning to a sight of a sleeping Viking. His face was not set in a frown in his sleep unlike when he was awake, he looked so young and handsome, it was hard to believe that he was cold blooded and ruthless in fights. I did not notice, as I got closer and closer examining his face in the light of the rising sun. Cold blue eyes were staring back at me, I felt a hand sneak behind my neck and suddenly he was kissing me. The same warm and gentle feeling enveloped me, rolling over; he trapped me between himself and the barn’s floor. Before the kiss could get any more demanding and lustful, a whistling was heard.   
“What a sight to wake up to, right Lukas? No shame with this people, honestly!” Leave it to Matthias to make this kind of comments. Never less I could not look in no one’s eyes, feeling embarrassed not by the comment but that I entirely forgot about Lukas and Matthias at that moment. The days passed by staying at the old barn. I figured that a week almost passed and eventually will start the journey back to the city of the three men. Small moments were shared between Berwald and me in this week’s time. One night before going to sleep Berwald took my hands and asked me to walk with him. A dreadful feeling came over me. For a while, we walked in silence, stopping by a snowdrift he laid down the furred cope and encouraged me to sit near him. Looking up at the sky, I notice a full moon illuminating the woods on this night.   
“I have seen you before.” This statement snapped my attention towards Berwald.   
“What do you mean? You cannot mean before that night in the woods, right. It would be impossible.” Silence followed this. Averting his sight to the moon, he took a small breath.   
“In my dream. I saw you once in my dream.” Looking back at me, “You were running from the wolves. Then you were standing in the sun, green trees around you. You were wearing a small white dress, smiling and reaching towards something.” I did not know what to say. My first reaction would be to laugh, but with all this deal of time travelling, I did not know in what to believe anymore, so I kept silent. “You had this on your finger.” He took a ring from his finger and presented it to me. The ring was thick and made of pure silver. Runes were carved on the sides of the ring; it was a beautiful masterpiece. Sensing my confusion and uneasiness he got out a long silver chain from his pocket, put the ring on it and put it over my head, so know the ring rested between my breasts.   
“I cannot take it, Berwald! Besides, it was just a dream.”   
“You took the other gifts, why do you not accept mine?” That statement rather kept me silent, fingering the ring I could not look him in the eyes. Suddenly I was afraid, not of him but of the situation. “It was not just a dream, it was a premonition. It helped me recognise you when I saw you in the woods. That ring, belonged to my ancestors, I want you to have it as a sign of my love towards you.” I did not expect such a confession, as tears started to roll from my eyes he wiped them, kissed each of my lids, and then went to my lips. Going back to the barn, we went hand in hand. Lying down to sleep he took me in his arms. I figured that I did not mind, moreover I enjoyed his advances. I have never felt as happy as now, and with this thought, I closed my eyes feeling truly warm and whole for the first time in my life.   
The sun was shining and was hitting me in the face, I felt so warm and cosy. Turning around I tried to cuddle more closely to Berwald but suddenly was met with hard ground. Opening my eyes, I was faced with a white ceiling. Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes and silently they trickled down the cheeks. I started to silently weep in sadness and anger. So, it was a dream. It was all a stupid dream. Then why do I feel this frustration, why do I feel this pain in my chest? Why am I crying? I got up from the floor and prepared for a new day. Feeling empty and hollow, a gruesome cold chilled my bones.   
Summer was approaching, no matter what, I now was a little calmer. Hoping, no, more like knowing that what happened last spring was not a dream, made me feel warmer. Nevertheless, the empty feeling did not go away, my friends did not understand me at all, thought they said that no matter what they will love me and by this they tried to spend more time with me and let me brood in my thoughts about what happened. I was so happy one day when I found the silver bracelet and butterfly, and then remembering the ring, I searched my room until I found it under my pillow. Clutching to my chest, I cried myself to sleep that night, berating me why I did not say anything to him. I was not taking it off no matter what now. Although I tried to go on with my life, I could not find the same warmth and security in another’s arms. Not once did I realise that my feet took me to the edge of the forest with the spring in it. However, never I entered it. With fearful looks I would turn around and go back home. I was not the same, and I knew it. Going out with my best friend helped me to take my mind of the things, but life seemed bleak, I was not enjoying things around me as I did once.   
“So, you did not tell me where you got the nice silver ring. In addition, what about the other pieces. It is clear they are pure silver, but no registration mark or anything?” that was the question that stopped me from devouring a nice looking sushi.   
“You would not believe me, anyway.”   
“Really, what is with you? You changed so much.” She puffed her cheeks a little, preparing to rant me out. “You mope around and do nothing. You want something woman, you get it. If you cannot, than at least face your fears once and for all. I am your friend not your mother, and I will not pester you anymore with this. It is all I wanted to say.” Well it was not short, but not her usual ‘if you do not tell me I will get it out of you’ rants. Nevertheless, she stirred something in me. A vogue hope that I will go back to being normal.   
Next day I was again at the edge of the forest, this time I went in. Walking the path towards the spring, I remembered moments of my stay with the young Vikings. Matthias’s jokes and gruesome stories, Lukas’s brotherly kindness and comfortable silence. Then it was the reason of my emptiness, Berwald. His strength, his fighting skills, his warmth and kisses. I remembered the time when he saved me from the wolves, stopped Matthias from bullying me, wrapping me in his furred cope, the way he looked at me, when he pressed me to the tree, or when he proclaimed me as his. I felt tears escaping my eyes. I stopped in my tracks, could I really face the place where it all started. What will I find there? No, I was one of them now. I should have more courage and strength then this. I straightened my shoulders, and walked the remaining distance, remembering my time with the men in the cold wilderness. Reaching the spring I went and drunk a little of the fresh water as was my ritual. Than looking around me, I sat on the log I sat the last time. I closed my eyes and sat like that for a while. Suddenly I opened my eyes and took off running. The skirts of my summer dress fluttering around my legs, I took the ring from the chain and put it on my finger, seeing the small river that came from the spring I sped up and prepared to jump it with my hands reaching forward, a blissful smile appearing on my face.   
“Honestly, do all women in your world wear this kind of clothing?” Matthias was ogling my white little summer dress.   
“And that is considered modest.” The whistle was broke by Lukas throwing a stone in the general direction of the messy blonde-haired Viking.   
“I love you, Belward.” I snuggled closely in furred cope around my shoulders. Turning around I kissed my fearsome Viking.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please feel free to review and I am open to other requests if you wish so! Kudos Kudos my darlings!


End file.
